Hot Winter
by Migirin
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah panas tentang seorang pemuda bergigi kelinci dan daddy tampannya. Bad Summary. Vkook, Taekook, kthxjjk BTSfic! One shoot. Warning: PwP, YAOI, Boys Love, Bahasa vulgar, NC21, Smut, lil bit BDSM. RnR Juseyo


**Tittle :**

 **Hot Winter**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook**

 **VKook**

 **TaeKook**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Boys Love, Yaoi, Mature, Smut, Bullying Love(?), apakah ini bisa disebut BDS** **M?(?)**

 **Lenght :**

 **Oneshoot**

 **Rate :**

 **M**

 **Author :**

 **Migiri**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Milik diri mereka masing-masing. Author cuman minjem namanya buat jalan cerita.**

 **Warning :**

 **bahasa non-baku, tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, TYPO bertebaran, PwP, NC21, bahasa vulgar, tidak untuk ditiru, diperagakan dan diwariskan(?), judul dan cerita tidak sinkron, segala jenis warning!! Dosa tanggung sendiri sendiri, walau dosa Author paling gede sih hiks :'**

 ** _DLDR!_**

 **Summary :**

 **Hanya sebuah kisah panas tentang seorang pemuda bergigi kelinci dan daddy tampannya.**

 **Happy reading**

Seorang pria berjalan menyusuri jalan sambil merapatkan jaketnya dengan sebuah syal yang menutupi leher serta sebagian wajahnya dimalam yang sangat dingin. Kakinya berhenti tepat didepan sebuah toko. Ia memasuki toko itu dan disambut oleh penjaga toko itu.

"Yo, Tae! Pesananmu sudah datang seperti biasa." Ucap penjaga toko itu dengan _nametag_ bertuliskan nama ' _Christian Chim_ ' kepada pelanggannya. Ia mengambil sebuah bungkusan kantong berwarna coklat dan bertuliskan nama ' _Kim Taehyung_ ' disana lalu menyerahkannya kepada pria itu. "Totalnya _$270_." lanjut penjaga itu.

" _Thanks as always bro_!" Kata Kim Taehyung sambil menyerahkan kartunya, berniat membayar pesanannya itu dengan kartunya karena sepertinya ia tidak membawa uang. Penjaga toko yang bernama Christian Chim itu menggesekkan kartu itu pada mesinnya, lalu mengembalikan pada Kim Taehyung.

" _You're welcome_. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi jika ada barang baru yang datang." Kata Christian Chim kepada Kim Taehyung, dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukkan ringan.

Pria itu, Kim Taehyung namanya, pergi meninggalkan toko itu dan berjalan kembali menyusuri dinginnya malam. Menuju ke rumahnya yang hangat. Ia berjalan semakin cepat. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam dan ia tahu kelinci manisnya telah menunggu di rumahnya. Di kamarnya. Di atas ranjangnya. Yeah, mungkin sedang bermain sendiri, mendesahkan namanya, menanti dirinya, ingin segera bermanja manja dengannya dan kemudian memohon untuk digagahi dengan desahan desahan laknat itu. Oke, Kim Taehyung. Hilangkan pikiran kotormu itu. Fokuslah pada jalanan, yang sialnya menjadi sedikit berbahaya akibat udara dingin ini. Kim Taehyung merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia tidak membawa kendaraannya. Itu akan membuatnya lebih cepat sampai rumah dan lebih cepat bermain dengan kelinci manisnya.

Rumah Kim Taehyung hanya berjarak lima block dari toko itu, tidak terlalu jauh. Tapi, karena udara yang dingin menyebabkan perjalanan terasa lebih lama. Terlihat beberapa genangan air membeku akibat udara dingin itu. Kim Taehyung semakin merapatkan jaketnya dan berjalan semakin cepat. Setibanya didepan rumah, ia membuka gerbang itu dan memasuki halamannya. Merogoh sakunya mencari sebuah kunci untuk membuka pintu utama itu. Setelah dibukanya kunci pintu itu, ia memutar _handle_ pintu dan memasuki rumahnya. Menutup kembali pintu itu. Melepas syal dan jaketnya, lalu menggantungnya di sebuah gantungan tepat di samping rak sepatu. Ia memasuki ruang tamu dengan tidak sabar. Mencari keberadaan kelinci manisnya.

"Bunny, daddy pulang." Teriak Kim Taehyung. Ia meletakkan bungkus belanjaannya dimeja tamu. Memanggil kelincinya.

Pintu kamar lantai atas terbuka, menampilkan seorang pemuda yang terbilang muda dengan kuping kucing di atas kepalanya dan terdapat ekor kucing dibagian belakangnya. Tubuhnya tidak terbalut apa apa. Hanya sepasang kaos kaki panjang diatas lutut berwarna putih yang ujung pangkalnya bermotif kucing serta choker dengan bell kecil dileher jenjangnya.

Pemuda itu berlari menuruni tangga, menghampiri daddy-nya. Lebih tepatnya menerjang daddy-nya dengan pelukan dan membuat mereka berdua jatuh tersungkur kebawah. Untung saja lantai itu dipasangi karpet beludru yang cukup tebal. Jika tidak, mungkin Kim Taehyung akan merasakan sakit akibat mendarat mulus di keras dan dinginnya lantai itu.

"Selamat datang, daddy." Ucap pemuda itu, ia memeluk Kim Taehyung erat, menggesekkan hidung bangirnya di perpotongan leher Kim Taehyung. Menyesap aroma tubuh Kim Taehyung.

"Bunny, daddy tidak bisa bernafas." Kim Taehyung mengelus punggung terbuka kelinci manisnya itu sensual.

"Eunghh... Daddyyhh..." pemuda itu melenguh akibat sentuhan tangan Kim Taehyung.

"Kau menjadi sangat sensitif, Jeon Jungkook. Dan aku punya mainan baru untukmu, sayang." Suara rendah Kim Taehyung menyapu pendengaran Jeon Jungkook. Pemuda itu menggeliat tidak nyaman. Tapi ia menyukainya. Dan Jeon Jungkook tahu, jika Kim Taehyung memanggilnya dengan nama lengkapnya, itu adalah tanda bahwa Kim Taehyung sudah tidak sabar ingin segera memakannya.

Pemuda itu, Jeon Jungkook, bangun dari posisinya, duduk dipangkuan Kim Taehyung. Melihat pergerakkan Kim Taehyung yang mengambil bungkus berwarna coklat itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Disitu terdapat sebuah bando telinga kelinci, choker berbentuk pita dan yang pastinya terdapat sebuah vibrator berbentuk ekor kelinci. Yeah, itu adalah benda wajib yang ada dalam daftar mainan Kim Taehyung saat bermain dengan Jeon Jungkook.

"Dadhh.. Aku sudah bosan dengan itu semua. Aku ingin daddyyhh saja aahh yanghh berada didalamkuuhhh... Shh aahh.." Jeon Jungkook semakin merapatkan tubuhnya. Menggesekkan penis nya yang tidak terbalut apa apa itu di atas penis setengah menegang milik Kim Taehyung yang masih terbalut rapi dengan celana denim hitam itu.

Jeon Jungkook menengadahkan kepalanya, menikmati sensasi dibawahnya akibat perbuatannya sendiri. Kim Taehyung menatap intens Jeon Jungkook. Kelinci manisnya sedang menggodanya. Bukankah ini pemandangan yang indah? Tapi, seindah apapun dan sekeras apapun Jeon Jungkook mencoba menggodanya, mempermainkan kelincinya adalah hal yang paling utama.

Kim Taehyung mencengkram pinggul Jeon Jungkook, menghentikan pergerakannya yang bermain main disana. Jeon Jungkook mendesah kecewa, ia menatap Kim Taehyung, mengerucutkan bibir merah ranumnya. Kim Taehyung menyeringai, mengelus pinggul Jeon Jungkook, sesekali meremasnya, lalu mengecup bibir itu.

"Sabar bunny, jangan terburu buru. Permainan kita baru akan dimulai." Ucap Kim Taehyung. Ia mengangkat Jeon Jungkook, lebih tepatnya menggendong Jeon Jungkook seperti koala, tidak lupa membawa barang barang nista itu ke kamar mereka.

Sesampainya disana, Kim Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya, meletakkan Jeon Jungkook di ranjang king size nya. Ia kembali mengeluarkan mainan itu dari bungkusnya.

"Menungginglah bunny." perintah Kim Taehyung.

Jeon Jungkook menungging, memperlihatkan bokong sintalnya tepat di depan wajah Kim Taehyung. Oh, jangan lupakan didalam lubang analnya terdapat sebuah vibrator ekor kucing. Kim Taehyung menarik ekor itu.

"Angghhh..." Erangan keluar dari bibir Jeon Jungkook. Lubang itu berkedut. Sensasi benda yang berada di lubangnya itu hilang, dan ia ingin benda itu kembali didalamnya. Lebih tepatnya, penis menegang dan besar milik daddy-nya.

Kim Taehyung meremas bokong itu, lalu melebarkannya, menampilkan lubang berwarna pink menggoda itu. Jempol jarinya mengusap lubang itu. Sesekali menekannya, menggoda pemiliknya.

"Aahh.. Daddyyhh.. Jangannhh menghh aaahh godakuuhh.. sshhh.." gerutu Jeon Jungkook disertai desahan yang tidak mau berhenti itu. Sensasi saat Kim Taehyung menyentuhnya memang tak bisa ditahan. Bahkan ketika tangan besar dan jari jari panjang itu mengacaukan dirinya dari dalam. Jeon Jungkook sangat menyukainya.

"Kau sangat nikmat jika digoda, sayang." bisik Kim Taehyung tepat di telinga Jeon Jungkook, membawakan sensasi geli bagi sang pemiliknya.

Kim Taehyung mengambil vibrator berbentuk ekor kelinci itu, memasukkannya kedalam lubang anal Jeon Jungkook.

"Sshh aaahh daddhh.." Jeon Jungkook mencengkeram seprai ranjang saat Kim Taehyung memasukkan benda itu.

Setelah semuanya tertelan oleh lubang itu, Kim Taehyung menghidupkan vibrator itu dengan volume sedang. Jeon Jungkook menggeliat tak karuan, benda itu mengacaukan dirinya. Pinggul Jeon Jungkook bergerak maju mundur menikmati getaran itu. Penisnya mengeluarkan banyak percum. Desahan dari bibir Jeon Jungkook menghiasi kamar mereka. Benar benar pemandangan yang indah, pikir Kim Taehyung.

Kim Taehyung hanya melihat aksi kelincinya itu. Tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuknya agar menyentuh kelincinya ataupun menikmati kelincinya itu. Kim Taehyung berjalan kearah sisi ranjang satunya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dengan bersandar pada _headboard_ dan menyilangkan kakinya. Tangannya sibuk dengan ponselnya. Membuka aplikasi kamera ponselnya dan merekam kelinci manisnya. Jeon Jungkook yang melihat itu menjadi sedikit kesal, ia berjalan merangkak mendekati Kim Taehyung.

Jeon Jungkook berada tepat didepan Kim Taehyung, masih dengan posisi menunggingnya. Ia menatap kesal Kim Taehyung karena membiarkannya tersiksa. Kim Taehyung hanya menyeringai menanggapi tatapan Jeon Jungkook. Ia kemudian dengan sengaja menambah volume vibrator itu menjadi volume maksimum. Jeon Jungkook yang tidak bisa menahan beban tubuhnya akibat benda sialan itupun akhirnya terjatuh, wajahnya tepat berada di depan kebanggaan Kim Taehyung. Milik Kim Taehyung, yang selalu membuat Jeon Jungkook ketagihan itu, tengah menegang.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lalukan, kan, bunny?" kata Kim Taehyung. Tangannya masih dengan setia memengang ponselnya, merekam adegan didepannya.

Jeon Jungkook yang mengerti maksud Kim Taehyung lalu membuka ikat pinggang itu dan zipper celana itu dan mengeluarkan benda itu dari dalam celana Kim Taehyung. Benda itu, kebanggaan Kim Taehyung yang selalu membuat Jeon Jungkook mendesah hebat dibawahnya, yang selalu menumbuk tepat di titik kenikmatannya, menegang sempurna, menampar wajah Jeon Jungkook penuh kesombongan saat ia mengeluarkan benda itu dari sarangnya.

Jeon Jungkook menatap binar penis Kim Taehyung. Bagaimana bisa benda itu begitu gagah, besar dan keras padahal punyanya tidak kalah berbeda. Yeah, mungkin sedikit berbeda. Jeon Jungkook memengang penis itu, memompanya naik turun. Bibirnya tak tinggal diam, ia mengecup ujung penis itu dan sesekali menjilatinya. Jeon Jungkook sudah lupa dengan benda sialan yang masih bersarang di lubangnya dan memilih fokus pada benda panjang, besar dan keras milik Kim Taehyung itu. Jeon Jungkook berusaha memasukkan penis Kim Taehyung kedalam mulut hangatnya, walau tidak semuanya masuk. Tangannya menggenggam sebagian penis yang tidak muat di mulutnya itu. Mulut dan kedua tangannya terus memompa penis itu, menghisap sesekali, berharap penis itu cepat mengeluarkan cairan kental dan hangat itu.

"Shhh.. bunny, cukup sampai situ." Kim Taehyung menarik wajah Jeon Jungkook, melepaskan penisnya yang hampir mencapai puncaknya itu dari mulut kelincinya.

Jeon Jungkook ingin protes. Tapi, Kim Taehyung dengan cepat menarik Jeon Jungkook untuk segera duduk dipangkuannya. Ia merasakan bibir Kim Taehyung menempel dibibir ranumnya. Memagut bibir itu perlahan. Jeon Jungkook menikmatinya, ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kim Taehyung. Meremas rambut Kim Taehyung.

Kim Taehyung menekan tengkuk Jeon Jungkook, memperdalam ciuman itu. Tangan Kim Taehyung yang menganggur tak tinggal diam, ia mengelus punggung Jeon Jungkook, merambat melalui pinggulnya, meremasnya pelan dan kemudian bermain dengan perut sang empunya. Jeon Jungkook yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa melenguh tertahan. Kim Taehyung tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, lidahnya memasuki goa hangat Jeon Jungkook. Mengabsen giginya satu persatu, menggoda sang empunya dengan mengajaknya berperang lidah, saling membelit dan saling menghisap. Entah Saliva siapa yang menetes melalui sudut bibir itu. Jeon Jungkook menepuk dada bidang Kim Taehyung yang masih dengan berbalut pakaian itu pelan, mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya telah kehabisan pasokan oksigen. Tautan itu terlepas, mereka berdua terengah.

Kim Taehyung membalikkan posisi mereka. Kini Jeon Jungkook berada di bawah kungkungan Kim Taehyung. Kim Taehyung bisa melihat mata Jeon Jungkook menjadi sayu, dipenuhi dengan nafsu. Kim Taehyung mengecup kening Jeon Jungkook, lalu kedua matanya, hidungnya, kedua belah pipinya, dan kemudian mengecup bibir ranum milik Jeon Jungkook. Memagutnya lembut menyiratkan bahwa betapa Kim Taehyung sangat mencintai Jeon Jungkook.

Bibir Kim Taehyung berada di perpotongan leher Jeon Jungkook. Mengecupnya, menyesap aroma manis Jeon Jungkook dan lalu menghisap leher itu meninggalkan beberapa bercak merah keunguan menandakan bahwa Jeon Jungkook hanya milik Kim Taehyung seorang.

"Euunghhh daddyyhh." lenguh Jeon Jungkook. Tangannya meremas rambut Kim Taehyung. Menikmati sentuhan sentuhan lembut itu.

Bibir Kim Taehyung merambat lagi menuju dua buah benda yang berada pada dada Jeon Jungkook. Mengecupnya satu persatu. Tangannya yang bebas memainkan nipple itu. Memilinnya, mencubitnya ataupun menariknya. Mulutnya kemudian memainkan nipple itu. Menghisapnya, menggigitnya ataupun menariknya juga. Tak lupa Kim Taehyung memberikan tanda disekitar nipple Jeon Jungkook. Dirasa cukup, Kim Taehyung menuju perut rata Jeon Jungkook, lalu mengecupnya. Kemudian matanya melirik pada benda yang mengegang itu, mengecupnya sebentar.

"Bunny, sudah berapa kali kau keluar?" tanya Kim Taehyung, tangannya merambat mengelus paha dalam Jeon Jungkook.

"Euunghh, a-aahh aku pikir nnhh tiga kaliiihh.." jawab Jeon Jungkook. Ia pun semakin melebarkan kakinya tatkala Kim Taehyung kembali memanjakan miliknya.

"Nghhhh ahhh daddyyhh akuuh aahh inginnhh cummhhh" Jeon Jungkook meremas seprai disampingnya. Tapi, Kim Taehyung menahannya. Jari Kim Taehyung menekan ujung penisnya. Menghambat keluarnya cairan itu.

"Daddyyhh, aahh ini menyakitkan.. Lepaskannnhh" Jeon Jungkook menahan sakit dipenisnya karena ulah Kim Taehyung.

Kim Taehyung yang melihat Jeon Jungkook mengerang kesakitan hanya menyinggungkan senyumnya. Ia meraih laci meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Mengambil benda yang sangat terkutuk bagi Jeon Jungkook. Dan benda itu adalah _Cock ring_. Benda yang menghambatnya mengeluarkan cairan cintanya. Dan benda itu kini terpasang sempurna di penisnya. Jeon Jungkook hendak meraih benda itu, bermaksud melepaskan benda itu. Tapi, tangan Kim Taehyung lebih cepat. Ia memegang tangan Jeon Jungkook dan menahannya diatas kepala Jeon Jungkook. Tangan satunya menarik ikat pinggang yang masih menggantung di celananya dan mengikat kedua tangan Jeon Jungkook.

"Itu hukumanmu, sayang. Dan jangan sekalipun kau melepaskannya sampai aku yang lepaskan, okay?" ucap Kim Taehyung dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

Bola mata Jeon Jungkook memanas. Setetes bulir meluncur melalui sela matanya. Tapi Kim Taehyung tidak menghiraukannya. Ia kembali menggerayangi tubuh seksi bunny-nya. Dan Jeon Jungkook tahu, ini akan membutuhkan banyak waktu sampai Kim Taehyung bisa orgasme, dan ia harus menahannya sebisa mungkin.

Jari jari panjang Kim Taehyung kini berada didalam lubang hangat milik Jeon Jungkook. Mengacaukannya, membukanya semakin lebar, dan jangan lupakan benda sialan itu masih bersarang dilubangnya juga. Jeon Jungkook mau tidak mau hanya bisa mendesah, tangannya bergerak tidak nyaman. Pergelangan tangannya sakit, dengan ikatan yang cukup erat dan berada di atas kepalanya.

Kim Taehyung mengangkat pinggul Jeon Jungkook. Menahan kaki Jeon Jungkook dengan tangannya dan menekuk tubuh Jeon Jungkook, membuka lebar kedua kaki Jeon Jungkook dan memperlihatkan lubangnya. Lidah Kim Taehyung menjilati lubang itu, dan terkadang menghisapnya penuh nafsu. Lagi, Jeon Jungkook yang tidak tahu harus melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang ada pada tubuhnya dengan cara apa, hanya bisa mendesah. Mengdongakkan kepalanya, memalingkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri dan memejamkan matanya serta membusungkan dadanya tatkala ia mencapai orgasme keringnya. Penis Jeon Jungkook sangat sakit. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Tapi, permainan Kim Taehyung baru saja dimulai.

"Aahh.. daddyhh ku-uhh mohonnhh... ssshh ahhh.. inihh nnhh aahh sakitthh nghhh nikmathhh ahh yesshh..." Jeon Jungkook meracau tak jelas. Segala kenikmatan dan rasa sakit yang diterimanya membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Kesadarannya hampir saja menghilang, jika saja benda panjang, besar dan keras itu tidak memasuki dirinya dengan sekali hentakan dan menumbuk tepat dititik kenikmatannya.

Jeon Jungkook kembali mendesah. Kini penis Kim Taehyung berada dalam tubuh Jeon Jungkook bersama benda sialan itu. Kim Taehyung kembali memagut bibir merah dan bengkak milik Jeon Jungkook. Menghisapnya penuh nafsu dan menggigit bibir bawah Jeon Jungkook lalu melesakkan lidah lihainya kedalam goa hangat itu.

"Mmhhh... ngghh.." desah Jeon Jungkook.

Kim Taehyung bermain didalam mulut Jeon Jungkook. mengabsen satu-persatu gigi-gigi itu, menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya dan menggoda lidah Jeon Jungkook. Sang empu hanya bisa mendesah menikmati ciuman itu. Badan Jeon Jungkook kembali lemas tak berdaya. Kim Taehyung melepas pagutannya. Ia menatap Jeon Jungkook penuh kasih sayang. Ekor matanya melirik tangan Jeon Jungkook. Ia melihat pergelangan tangan itu menjadi merah akibat perbuatannya. Kim Taehyung melepas ikatan itu, lalu mengecup kedua pergelangan tangan yang memerah itu.

"Maafkan aku sayang." ucap Kim Taehyung. Jeon Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan Kim Taehyung. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Bergeraklahh daddyyhh..." ucap Jeon Jungkook. Kim Taehyung mengecup kedua mata Jeon Jungkook bergantian. Membisikkan kata-kata penuh cinta.

Kim Taehyung menggerakkan pinggulnya. Mengeluarkan penisnya secara perlahan kemudian memasukkannya kembali dengan sekali hentak. Begitu terus dengan tempo yang perlahan. Jeon Jungkook mengalungkan tangannya dileher Kim Taehyung. Kim Taehyung semakin mempercepat gerakam pinggulnya, menumbuk titik kenikmatan milik Jeon Jungkook berkali-kali.

"Aahhh.. sshh.. aahhh.. lebihh ahhh kerassshhh daddyyhh.." pinta Jeon Jungkook. Kim Taehyung menuruti permintaan itu. Kim Taehyung mengeluar masukkan penisnya lebih cepat dan lebih keras. Jeon Jungkook menggelinjang kenikmatan akibat tumbukan-tumbukan Kim Taehyung. Pergulatan panas itu berlangsung cukup lama, kamar itu penuh dengan suara desah yang dibuat oleh Jeon Jungkook.

"Aahhh daddyyhhh.. aakhh akuuhh ngghh inginnhh ahhh cummnnhhh ahhh.." Jeon Jungkook mengeratkan lubangnya, menjepit penis Kim Taehyung.

"Sshhh... Kau menjepitku sayang.. tahanlah kita keluar bersama.." Kim Taehyung semakin mempercepat tempo gerakannya.

"Aaahhh daddyyhh akuhh sudahh tdak kuatthh.." Jeon Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya. Penisnya berkedut sakit akibat benda sialan penahan itu.

"Bersama bunnyyhh eunghhh.." Kim Taehyung melesakkan penisnya semakin dalam, mengeluarkan benih nya didalam tubuh Jeon Jungkook, berharap bahwa pemuda itu akan segera hamil akibat perbuatannya. Tak lupa juga ia melepaskan _Cock ring_ itu dari penis Jeon Jungkook. Semburan sperma dari penis Jeon Jungkook mengotori perut dan dada mereka. Cairan itu sangat banyak sehingga banyak yang meleleh mengotori seprai mereka.

"Aahhhh daddyyhhhh..." Jeon Jungkook membusungkan badannya menikmati semburan sperma Kim Taehyung dan sperma yang dikeluarkannya.

Nafas mereka terengah sehabis pergulatan itu. Kim Taehyung mengecup dahi Jeon Jungkook. Kemudian beralih pada bibir ranum itu, menghisapnya lembut. Lalu melepaskannya.

"Daddy, ronde kedua?" Kerlingan nakal dan jepitan lubang anal Jeon Jungkook pada penis Kim Taehyung kembali membuatnya menegang.

"Kau nakal bunny." Suara rendah Kim Taehyung membuat Jeon Jungkook semakin memanas.

Jeon Jungkook hanya tertawa renyah menampilkan gigi kelincinya dan membalikkan posisi mereka. Kini Kim Taehyung berada di bawah Jeon Jungkook. Masih dengan tubuh mereka saling menyatu. Jeon Jungkook menggerakkan pinggulnya. Menaik turunkan tubuhnya mencari kenikmatan sendiri. Tangannya bertumpu pada tubuh Kim Taehyung.

Dan pergulatan itu kembali dimulai dengan suara desahan-desahan yang menghiasi kamar itu. Jadi, mari kita biarkan mereka menikmati malam panjang dan panas mereka di tengah dinginnya musim bersalju ini.

 ** _END_**

 ** _Author Note:_** Halo~ Mii balik lagi.. Sebelumnya, Mii ingin mengucapkan terimakasih atas dukungannya. Mii tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengungkapkan rasa terimakasih ini. Mii sayang kalian.

Jadi, ini menjadi salah satu ungkapan rasa terimakasih Mii, Mii membawa cerita NC baru yang hot hot hot summer /plak/

Pokoknya NC VKook seperti biasa. Maafkan Mii kalau bahasa dan susunan katanya berbelit belit. Mii mencoba membuat ff ini menjadi panjang. Sebenarnya Mii mau upload ini dua minggu yang lalu. Tapi, karena ada suatu kondisi dimana Mii tidak bisa menyelesaikan ff ini tepat waktu, maka baru sekarang Mii upload ceritanya.

 _catatan :_

 _$270 = Rp 3.510.000,-_

 _karena katanya, $1 = sekitar Rp 13.000,-_

 _Mii gak tau harga segitu termasuk mahal atau tidak, tapi yaah~ anggap saja segitu '-'v_

Oh, satu lagi. Mii mau tanya, kalian ada di team MinYoon Bottom!Yoongi atau di team YoonMin Bottom!Jimin?

Btw, Mii di team manapun tetep oke kok xD

Mii suka ketika bang Agus berubah jadi mba Agustina, rasanya ada aja otak kotor Mii ingin menistakannya, cantik banget sih, Mii aja kalah hiks :'

Kalo si Cimol nya Bangtan yang seksi menggoda ini, bikin gak tahan mau cepet-cepet buat perawaninnya kk~ xD

Oke, lupakan kicauan tidak jelas Mii itu..

Sekali lagi, Terimakasih atas dukungannya.

RnR Juseyo~


End file.
